Oops Things Happen
by PlasticBreathSack
Summary: Falling for an ex-childhood-best-friend-the-fucker . "I think that dress looks terrible on you. You should either get a new one or kill yourself "
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody,This is the first story that I'm writing in English , i know that i have some mistakes and I'm really sorry for that. reason is that English is third language that i',m learning and i started to learn it only 4 years ago... Now about story: It's about school-"Wandem",one of the best ones in country and there are some students who hate each other , some are friends and some of than fall in about characters there is Lu her enemy Alex , her best friend Amy , new classmate Candy and of course family. well that's you find any mistakes please send me private message and I'll correct .**_

Chapter 1

"That ugly slut"

-Hey mom.. Mooom! Wake up , you're late for work... Mom!

-Just a few seconds.

-No way you're saying that for 15 minutes. Get up now!

-Mhh...

If you were there, you could say that this woman would never get up, but Lu Nickolson, her daughter was too clever , of course she knew everything that her mother hated. They were too different .Amanda was vegetarian, she had not seen meat for 2 years, every time Lu asked her for hamburger she was giving 50 backs so Lu could eat it somewhere was artistic whole life and now she is glamorous art manager , every month she is visiting country museums for new inspirations, as i said before Lu is her absolute antithesis she never got the idea of Picasso or Van Gogh .Amanda is popular and always in the centre of gossip.

-fine.I will bring some water .. with ice and pour you.

-okay. I'm up.

-perfect. Lu smiled . sometimes she had that cunning smile. She felt like she won war.

-Hun I'm out. eat something and good luck at school...

-bye mom!

-hey .. I love you

-I love you too.

Lu hated this part of conversation.

Finely her mother was gone so she could do that...she opened MacBook and type some words in search, viewed first link and started reading something , quietly biting bottom lip.

"His touch was cold as ice ,every breath was slow and full of magic. She was scared of his choice, will he disappear or something would happen'.suddenly he seized her hand and ran away, they found empty bus and got the first time he was too close to feel her heart beating, her hands shaking , hot air coming out of her mouth. he loved her little lips ,

he couldn't restrain ,so he kissed her almost wet lips. she pressed on his abs it was fantastic he was touching her back .. this feeling made her feel really hot , so he didn't stop ,he..."

-Oh no I'm late!Lu quickly stood up, took a bag and escaped.

At the same time:

-Alex get up, you f*cking bastard

-Ohh.. i don't want to.

-Aleeeex... I'm stuck in a toilet . help me!

-Hahah...a magic word?

-Nooow!

-Fine.

Alex got down the stairs found extra key and rescued father.

-Wait.. how?

-I'm odder than you think. You're getting old dad , Deal with it. huh

-Agh...f*ck off.

Alex was laughing and Mr. Johnson was getting angry.

-Where is mom?

-At her friend's house

-Why?

-Cause she wanted!

-Oh.. I get it .. your stick is not strong enough , so she ran away to find new one .

-Shut up , you dumbass, how can you speak like that we are your parents.

-I don't give a shit, you're boring. I'm out, lock the door!

-bye!

-yeah and dad , you know there are piles, that can bring back your haha

-f*ck you .. you son of a ... i mean .. you're an idiot...no i am an idiot .

"Wandem"-one of the best schools in popular and modern, full of rich freaks.

-Hey Lu!

-Oh, hi Amy!

Amy - Lu's best friend. Fat, cute puppy, with pure imagination.

-How were your holidays?

-Not bad,I've been on Caribbeans.

-Wow,so I've been in Australia, it's beautiful... Any news?

-Nope and you?

-Yes,we have a new classmate.

Lu's face changed she was crazy about new boys and relationships.

-I know that face. That's single naughty girl face, but I have bad news for you . It's a girl.

-Oh , shit! you ruined my fantasy.

-Well, she seems nice.

-Where is she?

-There with our class.

This new girl was nice beauty and friendly cutie. High blond in mini dress.

New Year , new places on math for everybody, no changing.

-Soo Lu... sit there and your partner will be ... Candy your new classmate.

After a while door opened. Tall boy , with dark hair and amazing ocean blue eyes appeared.

-It's Alex, OMG he looks so damn sexy.

-Yeah he's hotter then last time we saw him._Girls whispered.

-Alex Johnson, late. Sit down with Bernie. (looser)

-I don't like this place. I would like to sit with this lovely girl. He was pointing on Candy.

-She has a mate.

-Who? Oh her? I couldn't see her. She looks like wall behind her.

Lu.

-Doesn't matter.

Space between their eyes was heated , whole atmosphere was bringing goosebumps. You could feel their Anger. Suddenly it broke when Candy's sweet like salt voice said:

-Teacher , I don't mind. Can I be Alex's partner please?

She was smiling like dying snake.

-Well.. Lu change with Alex.

Lu was mad, but she did it. On lunch break Candy caught Lu and said:

-I'm sorry but, it's better for you. I look pretty,but when you sit next to me you're like .. um.. how to say that .. like he choose me, so don't go in cycles. bye.

That milksop was walking happy , she was smiling and everyone was manipulated.

Amy came and saw Lu's furious face, hall was full of this negative aura.

-Hey Lu what's wrong?

-Oh.. How i hate that "ugly" slut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life full of tragedy

Month ago school started, new girl Candy looks like angel but she's a vile witch. Alex is rude as always and Lu seems disappointed. What about now? Well, as we all know Alex is number one hottie in Wandem and of course he want's best girl to stand by 's that lucky pie? It's ?

1)She's cute,hot and so on.

2)Lu hates both of them.

3)Or maybe it's been long time since he had partner. If you know what i mean.

Anyways , they look perfect . Lots of attention that's Candy's only wish but her wonderful day is ruined , one girl is wearing dress for the first time at school.

-Hey Lu you look so nice .

-And you know you have really nice legs.

-Thanks,hey Amy?

-Lu? Dress? WoW.

Dress was dark red, with black collar it was covering everything except Lu's legs. I call this kind of dress no boobs, no ass. Lu felt confident, before Alex arrived.

-Hey ladies.

Amy was excited.

-Hi Alex.

-Lu, I think you look terrible, dress is old and so not should either get a new one or kill yourself.

-Maybe, but before my beautiful suicide I'll make sure that you burn in a hell.

funny...You need a new bra!

-Why?

-Cause this one is torn.

Alex pulled out his knife from pocket quickly unbuttoned Lu's dress and cut her bra right in the middle.

-What's your problem ?.. aaagh

-Relax babe you looked worse before.

Lu ran away .Whole night crying she found great thing for plan was fantastic, but her mind was blocked with emotions so she couldn't think didn't sleep .Lu remembered every little detail of childhood,how they become fiends with Alex ,they new all secrets all crushes it was such a great time, but then, Alex grow up he become school idol and found new friends and left Lu for a while, so she started to hate day Alex came to tell her news but she was angry they fought and after this day every meeting was world war 6 years nothing changed, they hated each story is a life full of tragedy...For now...

Next day Lu was happy and Alex nervous.n math lesson director opened door and said:

-Alex Johnson,come with whispered and poor Alex went with directors room,he saw torn bra,now he was sure about what happened.

-I think you understood why did I bring you here.

-No,i don't.

-As you can see , it's girl's suit..

-It's a bra!

-Yes, your classmate told me that you did it.

-It was already torn,I just showed 's what happened.

-She said you had knife.

-Fine I'll tell you the were alone in chemistry classroom,she was touching me, I couldn't stop her and myself me Ii tried but it was impossible,so I kissed her and touched her breasts, I was on fire cause her hand was over my monster, she calls it was really hot , I couldn't control myself so I tore her bra and then...

out.

Alex laugh but suddenly he saw Lu got angry,he grabbed her by arm and yelled at her.

-You.. bitch, how dare you?

-I? you made everyone hate me.

-they will hate you even more don't worry.

Lu saw everyone's disappointed face.

-It's your fault, you made me do this, I hate you... you know what I'll tell director about roof too.

-If you'll do that,I'll become your nightmare.

Last lesson was over everybody went out , Candy got over Lu and said:

-You are stupid if you think that you can train him.

then Amy added

-This time they are right ,you arrived as the full idiot.


End file.
